luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Chloe Maxwell. ]] Chloe (クロエ Kuroe) is a Logicalist associated with the color green and the Splendor attribute. Her covenanters include Daiga, Fyrill, Valkyrie, Teeb, Nata Taishi, Fuko, and Hermes. Chloe cards focus on the primary aspects of the color green: increasing stock and increasing power. Many Chloe cards add cards to your stock zone, increase your members' power for both your and your opponent's turn, and gain benefits based on the number of cards in your stock zone. List of Chloe members My Logicalist *Chloe Maxwell (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Changing Clothes, Chloe (Logicalist) *Confident Chloe (Logicalist) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Dauntless Courage, Chloe (Logicalist) *Doing Her Daily Routine, Chloe (Logicalist) *Full Speed Patrol, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Returning to Supreme Bliss, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Attack from the Trees, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Momentary Rest, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Seaside Guard, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Sprinting, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tidal Ring, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Concentration of Mind, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Cruising the Ocean, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Hyper Orca Attack, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Trident Wielder, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Vortex of Calamity, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Wave Riding, Chloe (Tranceunion) *White Tiger Fist, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Grand Victory! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Grand Victory! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Meal Before Battle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Special Tiger Crush, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Super Tiger Claw! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Tiger Technique, Chloe (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Vivid Groove, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 3 *High Tension, Chloe (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Food over Flowers, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Straightforward Approach, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Blond-Haired Misaki, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Big Haul, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Whirling Conflagration, Chloe (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Shining Sweat, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 4 *Collective Voices, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Checking Out New Stuff, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) *Friendship Chocolate, Chloe (Logicalist) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *Independent Training, Chloe (Logicalist) *Look for a Trace, Chloe (Logicalist) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Straight Line, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Piercing Faith, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Easy as Pie, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Flash Sword, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Golden Miracle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Sabre Dance, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *A Match for a Thousand, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Scattering Happiness, Chloe (Tranceunion) *The Battle is Just Beginning, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Withstand the Impact, Chloe ‎ (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Beginning of Beach Season, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 3 *Submarine Bomber, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Fully Enjoying Her Day Off, Chloe (Logicalist) *Sharpshooting! Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Jump Right in, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Reload Ammunition, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Full Break Burst, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 2 *Sound Blast, Chloe (Tranceunion) Chloe support cards Member Level 1 *Boiling Fighting Spirit, Daiga (Foreigner) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Dauntless Courage, Chloe (Logicalist) *Doing Her Daily Routine, Chloe (Logicalist) *Fighting Strike Immortal, Nata Taishi (Foreigner) *Fireball Soldier, Teeb (Foreigner) *Food over Flowers, Chloe (Logicalist) *Free Spirited, Daiga (Foreigner) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *Goddess of War, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Goddess Who Enjoys Sound, Hermes (Foreigner) *Guiding Fallen Spirits, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Infer and Go, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Look for a Trace, Chloe (Logicalist) *Mischievous Divine Messenger, Fuko (Foreigner) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Return to the Sea, Fyrill (Foreigner) *Sharpshooting! Chloe (Logicalist) *Splashing in Water, Fyrill (Foreigner) *Vivid Groove, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Sound Blast, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tidal Ring, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Blond-Haired Misaki, Chloe (Tranceunion) *High Tension, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Submarine Bomber, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Wave Riding, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Collective Voices, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Scattering Happiness, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Withstand the Impact, Chloe ‎ (Tranceunion) Tactics *Firm Bond *Mission Success! Paradox *Confuse Festa *Decider Battle Category:Chloe